


we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

by ohfaiths



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anger Management, Drug Use, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/pseuds/ohfaiths
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the Seed family.NEW: Chapter 4: john & faith; a confession.
Relationships: Faith Seed & Jacob Seed, Faith Seed & John Seed, John Seed & Joseph Seed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. jacob & faith; taking care of someone who got hurt.

"What were you thinking?! You're lucky it's just a graze, but what if it wasn't? You... you could have been killed!"

Jacob smirked, watching his sister pacing around with gauzes and a jar with red-ish water. She's been ranting about him getting hurt for over twenty minutes. Jacob didn't consider himself lucky, going through the war and surviving afterwards though living with the traumas he didn't bring up. But Faith noticing the blood on his shirt and asking him if he's okay was somewhat a miracle. Not that Jacob couldn't take care of his wounds, but there was something... nice about being taken care of.

"Not that I haven't been through worse," Jacob cracked a rare smile and earned a glare from the young herald. Faith looked so cute when she was angry. So very not Faith everyone saw during the sermons.

"It doesn't matter," the young woman sighed and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I... I hate seeing you get hurt."

"It's my job, Faith. I have to protect my place. My family. You."

Faith's face softened. Jacob noticed a glimpse of sadness in her glossy eyes. Faith was the most sentimental of them all. She hated John's methods of recruiting people, she wasn't fond of Jacob's little brainwashing system. Yet, she knew she was no better than her brothers. If someone threatened them, Faith would do whatever was necessary to keep John, Jacob and Joseph safe. 

They are her family. That's what they do - protect each other, no matter what.

"Still," Faith's voice was hushed as if she was telling the secret no one should know. "You should have been careful. We need you alive and well."

"Well I am alive, aren't I?" The herald watched Faith work on his wound, staying as still as possible.

Jacob loved Faith's hands. They were tender and oh so careful as if she was tending to a porcelain doll. Jacob grimaced at the association but didn't say anything, instead of looking away and letting Faith work. 

He wasn't the best at showing emotions. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Joseph once said that such coping mechanism is not healthy, that Jacob should show emotions more which was a contradiction at its best. To keep this place protected, he must stay cold and rational, not letting the anger and hatred flood his brain. His anger issues wouldn't lead anywhere; it could only lead to the worst-case scenario. It could kill his family.

He truly cared about them. His brothers, and Faith - the adoptive sister who's been through hell and managed to get out of there alive - Faith was, perhaps, the best thing about this place.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her voice dragged Jacob from his thoughts and he blinked, suddenly feeling lost.

"You."

Faith giggled, carefully dabbing the cotton pad on her brother's wound. Always so careful; always so afraid to hurt people more than they hurt her. "What about me?"

She made him weak. Faith Seed made Jacob Seed fucking _weak_ , and _sentimental_. He cleared his throat and caught Faith staring at him.

"I just... just thinking how we wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have you. And your outstanding skills of taking care of a one wounded soldier."

Faith blushed, carefully wrapping Jacob's shoulder with a bandage. "Well, I'm lucky to have such a patient soldier. Wouldn't want to make it worse."

"You could never," Jacob grabbed Faith's hand, a gesture so familiar to the young woman that she shuddered. Jacob immediately let her go, but the bliss herald noticed the kindness in his eyes; kindness Jacob didn't show anyone. It's silly to be afraid of him, isn't it? He's her brother. He's protecting her. "You don't have to be careful with me, Faith. I've seen the war. I've seen the consequences of it. Don't think you can hurt me - because I know you could never."

Faith hesitated at first, unsure how to answer. It was unusual to see this Jacob - _vulnerable, hurt, gentle_ \- but Faith was glad that she saw this side of her brother. She never doubted that he had a heart, but opening to her seemed like a gift itself. The gift Faith accepted.

For a moment, Faith holds her breath and then exhales softly, moving closer to Jacob and invading his personal space. He was sitting on a stool and somehow was as big as he was if he'd be standing by her side. However, when Jacob opened his arms, Faith stepped closer, finally embracing her brother, his strong arms carefully embracing her in return. 

"I don't want you to kill yourself in an attempt trying to protect us," Faith bit her lip, her fingers threading through Jacob's hair. "I'd hate to lose you, Jacob."

"Me too, Faith," the man closed his eyes, feeling his sister's lips on his head. Soft. So full of love. Care. "Me too."


	2. john & faith; keeping a secret.

"Where is Faith?"

John suddenly realizes that his sister is not here, even though it's been twenty minutes since he and his brother arranged the dinner table. The girl's absence somehow makes the air more unbearable. As if someone turned on the heater and forgot to turn it off before leaving. It's suffocating.

"She said she's not hungry," Joseph sounds as if he's discussing the weather which surprises John. He knows that Faith means a lot to Joseph. She's still new to all this madness that is their family and her comfort is a big thing nowadays. 

"She didn't eat yesterday," John recalls the other day when Faith was gone as well - coincidence? 

"She's alright. No need to worry."

Except, John _worries_.

He may not be saint, but he's not a complete jackass. It's his family, for God's sake. Faith has been with them for over two weeks and John knows she's still getting used to them, but ignoring family gatherings is unheard of. He flashes an understanding smile to Joseph and ignores Jacob's stare. 

He tries not to think - _overthink, really_ \- that something might have happened to the girl. She's so young and pure - John understands what Joseph had found in her. But she was also lost; lonely; scared. God knows what she went through - John didn't dig information on her yet, though he might - and despite her soft looks, her toughness was showing. There was a softness about her strength.

John hadn't really had a chance to get to know Faith. She was a closed book he was eager to read, to learn more about her and her story - he was a good listener and John felt like Faith had a lot to tell. Spill it out, confess what's been bothering her, unburden her soul. 

The rest of the dinner went in silence. Jacob left as soon as he finished, rushing to check on his dogs, and Joseph leaving without a word, leaving dirty dishes on the table. Not that it wasn't something like out of character, but John expected his brother at least give him some tasks.

Clearing his throat, John finished his cup of tea in one gulp and decided that it would be fair to check on Faith. Ask her if she's hungry. That's what good brother would do, right?

The girl's room was on the second floor, at the very end of the corridor. The lights were on, the silence too deafening. It took John a moment to decide whether he really wants to do it - he still had a chance to leave; let the girl do whatever she was up to and not bother her. Except, something was off and he didn't like the feeling of it.

He approached the door almost silently, trying to listen to the silence, hoping it would give him some answers. He noticed that the door wasn't fully shut, but John still knocked three times before invading his sister's territory.

"Faith? It's John," he waited for a moment, leaning closer to hear the signs of life. "May I come in?"

Finally - something that sounded like a sob - reached John's ears and he exhaled sharply; well, at least she's alive and there.

"I'm coming in, okay? It's just me."

John wasn't Faith's frequent visitor, considering the girl mostly interacting with Joseph. But now, John thought that maybe he should have been more attentive.

The room was a mess; clothes on the floor, the desk littered with papers and pencils, untouched cups with the drink in them, tissues and bandages.

Pills and needles.

John's blood runs cold in his veins once he put one and one together. He knew about Faith's - _Rachel's_ \- past; he was lucky enough to eavesdrop a conversation between Faith and Joseph, where his brother mentioned it. Her sin. Something that was killing her while she had a full life ahead of her - and she didn't deserve it.

John found Faith under the covers, lips trembling and her forehead covered in sweat. She looked bad. Pupils dilated, she stared at him without blinking, fear in her glossed eyes.

"Oh, Faith."

He was not the one to judge the girl. He knew how overwhelming life could be, knew that everything new and unknown was terrifying at first. If he didn't know her, John would probably walk away, let whatever divine intervention decide the person's future. But this was his _sister_ , even if an adoptive one, so lonely and scared he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

"I'm s-sorry," Faith sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. John imagined how hard it's been for her for the past - what? How long has she been in this state? Two days? Four days? A week? "I- I couldn't..."

"Sshh," John moved closer to her, kneeling on the floor to be on the same eye level. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm here to help you, okay? Are you hungry?"

"God, no," Faith groaned and buried herself deep into the covers that John could barely see her. "No food."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to make you some tea, alright? For now, can you sit for me? I'll be here in five minutes. And I need to see your face to know how to help you."

"I need this," the girl managed to get out from under the covers, gesturing her limping hand at the littered table.

"No, you do not need that," John caught Faith's slim hand and shook his head. God, just by this touch he could tell she had a fever. He lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissing knuckles. "We're trying to make you feel better, remember?"

"Tea?"

"Shit, I forgot," John cursed his bad memory and stood up, throwing a quick glance at Faith's table. He had to hide whatever stack she kept there, but he wasn't sure she'd be quick and, frankly, strong enough to get another dose. "I'll be right back soon, okay? Now, please try to sit up. Can you do that for me?"

John looked behind his shoulder to check on Faith before he rushed to the kitchen. He subconsciously reached for the package of herbal tea, luckily the water in the kettle was hot enough and it didn't take too much time pouring the mixture in the cup.

John was pleased with Faith's progress when he came back. She was leaning on the pillows, though still covered with duvets. Before moving closer, John met her gaze and smiled a little, showing steaming cup in his hands.

"May I?"

He nodded at the empty side of Faith's bed and sat down once given permission. 

"Here, slowly," he moved the cup to Faith's lips, holding it tightly, knowing that she would be unable to hold it. Faith grimaced at the taste but still drank it, avoiding John's eyes.

He knew that by the time Faith feels better, she'd feel ashamed. Broken. Blaming herself for sinning, thinking she's unworthy. The situation was oh so familiar that John felt his heart skipping a beat, an image from the past flooding his brain.

He shook his head quickly, returning his attention to the sister.

"Better?"

"Mhm," the girl hummed, eyes darting to the table with the things that put her in this state in the first place.

"Where did you get those? I remember you were empty-handed when Joseph brought you here."

"I was," despite her weak state, Faith made herself talk. Perhaps she'd feel better if she focused on the present rather than diving into the bliss that gave her the drugs. "Some... someone gave me these. Said I- I could change my mind."

"And? What happened?"

"I don't remember," the girl bit her trembling lip, her head hung. "I just thought that I was done with those... that I was... better."

"That doesn't make you a horrible person, Faith."

"Doesn't it? Feels like I've failed."

"Who?"

"The Father. Jacob. You. This project."

"No, you didn't. I understand that everything is new and terrifying now. You've been here for two weeks, we don't expect you to immediately start being productive. Yes, you have a purpose, but you should take it easy. Watch and learn. Get used to this. Us."

Faith sniffed, finally looking up and meeting John's eyes. She choked on a hiccup, overwhelmed how kind and patient John was with her. The way he looked at her as if she was a delicate flower, an angel sent from heaven - the form Faith wanted to reach eventually - and none of this made sense. Isn't he angry at her? Disappointed? She's heard it millions of times - what a failure she was, a difficult child, a burden. A weak, spineless human being.

"I don't want to die," Faith whispered, staring at her veins that kept the evidence of her drug use. "Not... not like this."

"You won't," John's voice was hushed. He glanced at Faith's arms, exhaling softly. "We won't let you. You're safe here. You don't need to take a needle for help anymore. We're here. I'm here for you if you want to talk."

Faith pursed her lips, nodding her head carefully. The high was wearing off and she felt exhausted; broken. She noticed John standing up but immediately grabbed his hand, tugging closer.

"Stay?"

John hesitated for a moment, taking in the sister's appearance, then eyeing the drugs. Somehow, he had faith in his sister that she understood him, yet something made him stay - sudden warmth and love he felt for Faith. She's just a kid. Starving for affection, wanting to be held. John couldn't resist her, so he helped Faith to get cosy and took an empty side of the bed, watching Faith falling asleep, still shaking and sweating. He wouldn't leave her like this. He couldn't.

John didn't remember how he dozed off, but when he opened his eyes, he knew that he wasn't in his room. He looked around and then his eyes fell upon a sleeping girl beside him. John yawned and examined his sister; she seemed to breathe properly, and her fever wasn't as bad as it was at night. That was a good sign. 

John felt like it was his job to throw away the drugs Faith found salvation in, but he was too afraid to move. He didn't want to wake up Faith. She needed sleep, John could only imagine for how long she was awake, drowning in her dark thoughts alone.

It was about twenty minutes later when Faith stirred by his side, opening her eyes. She looked better. Not good, but _better_.

"Morning," John greeted his sister, brushing away a strand of hair from her forehead. "Slept well?"

Faith shrugged and sat up slowly, eyeing the surroundings. Then, she met her brother's gaze and sighed. 

"Thank you. I- I don't have enough words to-"

"You don't have to," John's lips curved into a small smile. A brotherly smile. "That's what I'm here for."

"Please, don't tell Joseph," there was a hint of fear in Faith's words and John rushed to reassure her that there's nothing she should be worried about.

"No one will know about it. I swear. It's going to be our secret, yeah?"

Faith nodded and cracked a smile - _she had a beautiful one_ \- reaching to embrace John. He wrapped his arms around Faith's petite frame, his lips kissing her temple. 

That day, John promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister. She was his responsibility. His light in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a longer chapter, but I'm actually proud of this one! I have a soft spot for John/Faith, so here's John being the best brother ✨


	3. john & faith; learning about one's death.

The news that the Bliss Herald had been killed spread like a raging fire, capturing every centimetre of the earth.

It's a plague, a dangerous one. It infects people and the mourning begins.

When the news reaches John, he feels numb at first. He stares at the radio, listening to what Joseph is saying and not quite believing it. 

He _doesn't want_ to believe in what he hears.

Faith - _his sister, his best girl, their light at the end of the tunnel_ \- is gone.

John feels like he can't breathe; it's hard to inhale and exhale, a suffocating feeling that makes John nervous. He's terrified of what may follow after this. To keep thinking straight, he looks around the room, trying to find something he can use as a distraction, except all of his attempts fail.

John Seed had never been a cold-blooded man. He's fire and electric current, impulsive and unpredictable. People fear him _for a reason_. They call him a psychopath for a reason. He doesn't mind the title, thinks it fits him well. After all, _they_ made him this way.

They took and took until there was nothing but hatred and fury left.

John leans on the table, shuts his eyes until he can see the white dots appearing, dancing on the black background. He immediately thinks of Faith, how she was the embodiment of the light, something ethereal and soft - a glimmering shadow in the dark, her sweet voice luring, calling for an adventure. He almost expects her to walk from behind and embrace him, and it wouldn't hurt _so bad._

It's the matter of seconds when John finally allows himself to wake the beast up inside him, throwing away the clutter off the table, a frustrated scream escapes his throat. It's certainly convenient there's no one here in this room with him, otherwise, they'd be the victim of John's impulsiveness and anger. He slams the surface of the table once, twice, three times until there are small cuts and blood. He refuses to open his eyes, drowning in the sharp pain. Anything to keep him distracted from _emotional_ pain.

The image of his sister makes his blood boil, and he thinks that it's good. Showing emotions is good. It's been a while since he really felt _this_ angry. He wants to burn this place down - destroy Hope County - but first, he'd love to have his way with the one who killed his sister.

**This motherfucking Deputy.**

John shudders and opens his eyes, blurry from the tears he didn't know he had until now. He immediately thinks of Faith _\- his sweet little sister -_ and how she was the one who said his vulnerability doesn't make him less of a man. If anything, it makes him _human._

He cringes at the memory, looking at the metal surface of the table, a smudged image of his face staring back at him and the past haunts him as if it was just yesterday.

They had a chat with Faith, who listened to him - _actually listened_ \- and it was the first time John could feel like a little boy again. His sister saw his weakness; but instead of ridiculing him, she took his hand - her slim fingers rubbing his knuckles softly - and John was a goner. She was kind; gentle, supportive. John leaned on her shoulder, her slim fingers threading through his hair. A heavenly sensation that shooed John's worries away.

John chokes on his sobs, hot tears falling on the table. He doesn't know how to continue existing without Faith. She held all of them together and inspired others. But most importantly, she meant a lot to _him_. She was his sister, his angel, someone he could go to if he had a bad day. Faith always made the best tea; John doesn't know if she put bliss there or not, but he felt at peace after their little tea party no one knew about. It was their little secret among other little secrets. 

His vulnerability quickly changes to fury again. His hands ache to snap someone's - **Deputy's** \- neck, write the sins with a sharp knife on their body, hurt them the way they hurt his sister; he wants to hear them scream, choke on their blood, bathe in the blood of the murderer and watch the life leaving their body. 

Slowly, painfully.

"Rage won't bring her back."

John shudders at his brother's voice and shakes his head.

"You don't understand."

He really doesn't.

"I know you loved her. So did I."

"She was the sister I always wanted," John hisses through gritted teeth. He can't look into Joseph's eyes. Otherwise bad things may happen. "She was everything."

"We have to fight on," Joseph preaches and John feels him taking a step towards him. Bad, bad move. John gathers all his strength and straightens up, finally meeting the Father's eyes. "John, I need you to be focused on our project. It's not the end. I mourn, too. But we have to..."

"No," John chuckles violently. "This is the beginning. And they will pay for this. The Deputy will pay for Faith's death, and I will be a part of this."

Joseph opens his mouth to say something else - a prayer, preaching, whatever - but John leaves, already planning an act of revenge. 

After all, it's not just the Deputy's fault Faith is gone. Joseph Seed was the one who started the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe :)


	4. john & faith; a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied past drug/alcohol abuse, past abuse.  
> big thanks racheljessop/adelaidedrubman on tumblr for proof-reading this chapter and being a mastermind because this drabble is based on her theory that faith could be baptized by john. the quote at the end is from "the book of joseph".

They sit by the shore of the Henbane river when Faith feels the sudden urge to cry. It’s some kind of an epiphany or something close to it – Faith is not sure, her thoughts are all over the place – and it’s overwhelming, it hurts so much that Faith thinks she’s going to combust. She deals with her emotions well, she is a strong girl and she’s used to keeping it all to herself. Fake it until you make it, conceal don’t feel and all that stuff that in reality, didn’t do anything good for Faith’s well-being.

Faith sneaks up on her brother John who’s sitting beside her, reading the book of Joseph. They came here for a reason – Joseph Seed’s orders, really – to hear Faith Seed’s confession, except the girl couldn’t even make herself talk; it’s not like she was terrified of what people may hear, because she wasn’t. No, she was afraid of their judgement, of what they will think of her if she confessed. They stared at her like hungry hawks, waiting for her to talk. 

It was John who dispersed the crowd, barking orders and telling them to keep themselves busy somewhere else. Faith always admired John’s ability to control people – he was doing it effortlessly as if he was a leader. _He could be_ , Faith thought to herself, _he could be the leader and I would follow him._

Faith was infinitely grateful for her brother giving her some time and not pushing her into confessing every little thing she ever committed. She still felt uncomfortable being among all these people, slowly getting used to her family, to the overwhelming feeling of being _loved_ – actually loved – but this is everything she ever wanted. She fought hard to have what she has now and it would be a shame to lose it all in an instant.

She takes a deep breath that draws John’s attention. He looks up at her and smiles.

“Everything alright?”

“Sometimes I think about coming back to what I used to do,” Faith suddenly blurts out without thinking what she’s really saying. She looks away but feels John’s sapphires studying her. She doesn’t feel bothered, though. If anything, she feels like John understands her. “I… I don’t know if I deserve this.”

“What do you mean by saying that?”

“I don’t deserve… love. Your understanding. Your patience. Everything you and the Father do for me…”

Faith’s voice shakes at the end of the sentence. She feels the tears fill her eyes, bottom lip trembling. She wants to continue, but the words wouldn’t come out, only the sobs and whimpers. 

John watches her, waits for her to continue. His hands ache to embrace the girl but he restrains himself overstepping his boundaries. Afraid he’d scare her with his rare portrayal of affection.

“Do you know what it’s like to have everything and nothing at once?” Faith meets John’s gaze and by just looking at him, she realizes that he’s very much familiar with this. She nods, a sad smile painting her lips. “Sometimes I think about that girl I used to be and it feels like I relive all of the darkest moments, all over again,” Faith blinks, unable to look away from the Baptist. She exhales; the blurred memories of her past lingering in front of her eyes like a ghost. “My classmates laughing at my clothes, hiding my stuff… my father throwing glass bottles at me, my mom screaming at me to listen to her… and then there’s me doing drugs and drowning my sadness and loneliness in the booze that I stole because no one would sell a girl like me a bottle of whiskey. And then… then I realize that this may be my only solution, my only way of maybe… forgetting about all of this. Get lost in the high and wait until I die. Hope that I feel better until I don’t. And then I realize I make everything worse, that I am not helping myself, at all. And then…”

Faith looks away, a faint hint of a smile on her lips. John holds his breath, his sister’s confession bringing back his own memories and he realizes that they have much more in common than he expected. He waits for Faith to continue. It doesn’t take long.

“And then I come here, and I see the Father standing there, extending his arms for me to take them and I feel… I feel that I may have a chance for survival. That everything I went through had a purpose and it brought me here.”

John’s glad to hear that. He knows that Joseph will be delighted too, because Baptist did a good job, except Faith’s confession seems like a regular family moment, and it makes John’s heart warm. 

“Are you happy here?”

“I am,” Faith replies without hesitation, a peaceful smile on her lips. She takes a deep breath, then breathes out. “I… I feel like this is exactly where I have to be. That I have a purpose, something to fight for… something I’ve dreamed of.”

“Come here.”

John gets up gracefully, extending his hands to Faith and helps her to get on her feet. She follows him without a hint of hesitation, together they step into the water and John grasps Faith’s hands, holding them tightly.

“I am going to put you under the water for a couple of seconds. You can either close your eyes or keep them open. Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Faith nods eagerly, squeezing her brother’s hands. 

Faith feels herself shivering, but it’s not because of the chilly water; it’s a wonderful sensation that makes her stomach flutter, the feeling of anticipation, the feeling of _reborn._ She closes her eyes for a second, getting lost in this feeling, feeling lighter, weightless, _ethereal_ – Faith feels the dark thoughts and her worries disappear one by one, and when John pulls her back, she feels like a new person.

She opens her eyes, teardrops clinging to her eyelashes but all she sees is a new world: her brother smiling at her, so proud of the woman she became; how the whole world looks brighter, sharper.

“I am proud of you, Faith,” John leans to place a kiss on her forehead. “Remember – this is not the end. This is your beginning.”

Together, they come back to the shore and John gives Faith some time to get used to her new self. He picks the book of Joseph off the ground and takes a pen out of the book’s secret space, writing down a message for Joseph:

_“We will build our fortress and it will be impregnable._

_Nothing will be able to shake loose the stones cemented in place by our_ **_faith_ ** _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
